This application is also related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,037; 6,196,573; and 6,237,944, the contents of which are also incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Vehicles are supplied with driver side airbag modules; generally the driver side airbag module is located in the center of the steering wheel. This is also the same location where a horn-activating switch has traditionally been mounted. In addition, other inflatable cushions or airbag modules have been installed in vehicles.
Various mounting mechanisms have been used for securing airbag modules to support structures in a vehicle. Non-limiting examples of such support structures include steering wheels and vehicle instrument panels. In one known mounting mechanism, mounting bolts are passed through openings in the vehicle support structures wherein a threaded portion of the mounting bolts engages a complimentary nut or threaded portion of the airbag module.
Another mechanism for use with a driver side airbag module includes a means for providing a horn activation circuit wherein horn contact members are forced into contact in order to complete a horn activation circuit.
However, current attachment mechanisms for use with driver side airbag modules comprising horn activation circuits comprise numerous parts that require additional installation steps and costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for providing a securement feature for an airbag module that uses a minimal amount of components and is easy to install and manufacture thereby reducing the associated costs.